Konoha's Love Story
by sayjay1995
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto run away at the age of 6. They return, and Itachi tells them that their family is dead. His father hated the Haruno's but what happens when Sasuke falls in love with one? Can Sasuke restore the fallen Uchiha Clan? SasuSaku and HinaNaru
1. Prologue: The Uchiha History

A/N: Hello everyone! This story takes place in Konoha, only the villagers are not ninja. Speaking is in the "…" and thinking is in the '…' I don't know his parent's names, but if anyone does know please tell me. I think you guys will really like this one, so I'll stop rambling and let you read on!

**Konoha's Love Story**

**Chapter 1**

"Sasuke, get down here right now!" A man's voice snapped from somewhere below.

"….Coming…" A young boy answered. This young boy was Sasuke Uchiha. He had raven black hair that spiked in the back. His eyes were like two pieces of onyx. Several noble families ruled Konoha, the village where Sasuke lived. The Uchiha was the largest, the richest, and the one with the most power. Sasuke was the youngest of the Uchiha's. And yet, noble life didn't seem to fit him. He was always curious about the villagers and their ways of life. With a sigh Sasuke wished to himself,

'I wish the Uchiha's weren't so noble…' As Sasuke stood up from his bed and sat his book down, the man's voice snapped even louder

"SASUKE!" This time Sasuke knew he was in big trouble. Whenever something wrong happened, his father assumed it was him. Sasuke ran down the stairs and sure enough, there stood his father.

"Where is Itachi's bride list?" His father asked, glaring at his six-year-old son. It took Sasuke a minute before he understood what his father was asking. Itachi was Sasuke's older brother. He turned 18 last month, and now it was time for him to marry a princess. Their father made a list of all the potential brides.

"I don't know father, why don't you try asking Itachi?" Sasuke stared at the floor as his father started yelling.

"You know how important this list is! Without it Itachi might have to marry some flyspeck of a clan with no power whatsoever. Do you want that to happen?" Without waiting for an answer Sasuke's father marched off.

'This is so stupid. Who cares if Itachi has to get married, it won't make a difference in our power.' Sasuke thought glumly. Everyone was making a big deal about Itachi and his bride to be. Whoever that was going to be. Sasuke sat down on the stairs, wishing he could roam the village streets.

"Why so glum Sasuke?" Itachi came walking down the stairs and sat next to his younger brother.

"Has father been harassing you to find my bride list?" Sasuke nodded.

Itachi pulled out a folded piece of paper. With a sigh he opened the paper up and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the paper. It was a list of woman's names. And he was surprised to see every name was crossed off.

"Big brother, what is this?" Sasuke asked. Itachi replied,

"I don't want to marry these woman. Father will try to make me though."

"Big brother….Is there a lot of pressure?" Sasuke felt shy about asking.

"What, getting married? You shouldn't have to worry about that kind of thing right now. Wait until your 18 and father forces you to marry people you don't even know." Itachi watched as Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah, if you say so." Sasuke stood up and almost ran into their father.

"Move Sasuke. Ah, Itachi! I see you have your list. Why don't we sit down and talk about it?" Itachi rolled his eyes and together Itachi and his father walked off.

"Oh, and Sasuke, we have a new servant. Go and greet him." Their father looked over his shoulder. Sasuke walked to their front door, where a small boy was standing. He looked to be about 6, and he had bright blonde hair. His blue eyes were nervous, but he had a goofy looking smile on his face.

"Hello. Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the new servant around here." Naruto greeted.

"I've seen you around the village!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"You probably have. Lot's of us orphans run around." The two boys looked at each other. Sasuke cleared his throat and showed Naruto around the house.

"Sasuke, why don't you and Naruto go out and play?" Sasuke's mom said as she tried to wash dishes. Sasuke was trying to show Naruto their kitchen.

"Ok, come on Naruto…" Sasuke mumbled. The two boys started walking off but Sasuke's father stopped them.

"Boy, go clean the bathroom. NOW!" He barked. Naruto scurried off and Sasuke's father aimed a kick at the blonde boy. Naruto squealed in pain but continued up the stairs.

"Father, please, stop!" Sasuke begged. The said man glared at his son.

"Go study." Was all he said. Sasuke ran upstairs and heard Naruto sobbing. This kind of treatment continued throughout the next few days. Naruto was constantly wincing in pain. Sasuke found this treatment very unfair, but was too afraid to say anything. Later that night, Sasuke packed a bag with some clothes, a picture of him, Naruto, and the rest of the family, and some food. He was going to run away. Naruto was asleep on the floor; Sasuke's father refused to give Naruto his own bed.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sasuke whispered, poking his friend.

"Wha…?" Naruto mumbled sleepily.

"I'm leaving." At this Naruto sat up and stared at Sasuke.

"You're leaving?" Naruto couldn't believe his ears.

"Yeah. I talked with Itachi, and my family cares more about its power then it's clan members. I'm sick of it. You coming?" Naruto stared at Sasuke. After a long period of silence he slowly started nodding.

"Here." Sasuke grabbed another bag and Naruto shoved his few possessions in it. The two boys tiptoed down the stairs and into the night. They were scared but determined. When the Uchiha family awoke the next morning they all nearly had a heart attack. Many shouts of

"Where is Sasuke?" and

"Sasuke, come on, stop hiding!" could be heard. Nobody even cared about Naruto. And that was the last anyone heard of the young Uchiha and his blonde companion for a long time. In fact it was 9 years before anyone could even say they saw them.

Yes, 9 years later Sasuke and Naruto returned to Konoha. The young teens nervously walked up to Sasuke's house.

"Something seems…different." Naruto muttered.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't say much anymore.

"You know, like emptier or something…" Naruto added. They stood in front of the door and Sasuke knocked on it. Nobody came. So he tried again, and again, until finally Itachi opened the door. An awkward silence filtered between them.

"Sasuke, Naruto? Is that you?" Itachi stared.

"You'd better believe it!" Naruto said, but Sasuke asked hurriedly,

"Itachi, where is mother and father?"

"Oh, you don't know…" Itachi stood aside and Naruto and Sasuke walked in.

"Know what?" Naruto glanced at Sasuke and then back at Itachi. Itachi led them to the kitchen and waited until everyone was seated. Then he continued with,

"About a year after you left mother became very ill. She lasted about 4 months. Soon after father fell ill as well and he…" Itachi couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Sasuke…" Naruto glanced at his friend. Sasuke's face was sad, surprised, angry, and guilty.

"It's my fault…" He whispered. Standing up Sasuke flew out the door and ran blindly through the streets of Konoha.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, attempting to chase after him. Itachi sat his hand on Naruto's shoulder and said,

"Let him be." Naruto sat back down and Itachi made a cup of tea for them.

Sasuke ran until he was out of breath. Panting, he sat down on a nearby stone bench. The cool stone felt good on his skin. As he caught his breath he watched the villagers passing by. Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned back. He didn't notice a girl with short pink hair walk up and sit beside him.

'Is he alive or what…' The pink haired girl thought, giving Sasuke an annoyed expression. Finally she tapped his shoulder. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at jade green eyes.

"Hello. You don't seem to pay attention. I've been here for 10 minutes now. Anyway, I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura smiled at Sasuke's blank face.

'Haruno, Haruno, where have I hear that before? Wait, Haruno is one of those rich families that rule Konoha.' Sasuke nodded at her.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He really didn't feel like talking to some rich princess, even if she was pretty. When he and Naruto had been traveling, a lot of the girls liked to follow Sasuke around. He found it annoying.

"An Uchiha huh? I thought Itachi was the last one." Sakura immediately knew she said something wrong. Sasuke glared at her and stood up.

"I've got to go." He said shortly. Sakura stood up as well.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I guess that was pretty rude huh? Well, I'll see you around." Sakura waved and walked off. Sasuke watched her disappear into the crowd of villagers.

'She is so annoying…' Sasuke thought, although his cheeks at a light pinkish tinge to it. Wiping away some tears that had started falling, Sasuke slowly made is way back to Itachi and Naruto.

A/N: There, chapter 1. This was kinda like a prologue to the story. I don't know why I made Sasuke's dad so mean in this story…. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and remember to drop off a review or two!


	2. Sakura's Stick Figure Doodle

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing wrapmaster! I really appreciate it and I hope I get a few more! I have to admit this chapter makes me want to cry! I'm having trouble writing it…. So grab a tissue while you still can!**

**Konoha's Love Story**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke felt better as he walked inside the Uchiha house. Itachi and Naruto were talking in the kitchen. He sat down and helped himself to a cup of tea.

"Why do you seem happy all of a sudden?" Itachi asked. Sasuke ignored him and continued drinking tea.

"Yeah, you do seem happy. What's up?" Naruto poked his friend and Sasuke sighed.

"If you must know I talked with a girl named Sakura today. And I'm not happy." Naruto grinned but Itachi frowned.

"You don't mean Sakura Haruno do you?" Sasuke nodded. Itachi slammed his hand on the table.

"I forbid you do ever talk to her again." Sasuke and Naruto looked at him.

"Why? You're not the boss of me." Sasuke glared at his older brother. Itachi sighed.

"Let me explain." ((A/N: We are now going to enter a flashback. Please keep your hands and feet inside at all times; we don't want any part of you left in the past.))

FLASHBACK…

Itachi wandered up the stairs and into his father's bedroom. He shut the door and was shrouded in blackness. All of the windows were shut; the curtains drawn shut. The only source of light came from a single burning candle. Next to it was Itachi's father. He lay coughing and his pale skin seemed to gleam in the darkness.

"My son, come closer…." The Uchiha leader whispered. A serious cough or two interrupted every few words.

"I have some dying requests. First, I want you to stay in Konoha. One day Sasuke will return and I want somebody to be here for him. I know it's my fault he ran away, and I wish I could tell him sorry." The father's voice was strained. More coughing soon followed.

"Father, Sasuke is gone. He's either dead or about to die." Itachi was ashamed of the pain his brother had given to the family.

"No. He will return. I'm sure of it. My second request, make sure you both get married. Bring the Uchiha's back to their former glory. And third, do not marry a Haruno. Their leader, Hakora, has always been an arrogant fool. It will bring nothing but disgrace to our family. Please promise me you will keep these pleadings." Itachi's face was shadowed. It was a long time before he mumbled quietly,

"Yes, father." Itachi's father tried to smile; it was more of a grimace though.

"I wish I could live to see the day our clan thrives again…it's up to you now Itachi….and Sasuke too…." Itachi watched as his father's eyes started closing. His breathing stopped and Itachi stood up. He walked over to the door and glanced back at his father.

'I will do whatever it takes father.' Itachi thought as he shut the door. It didn't take long for everyone to know about the fall of the Uchiha. The Haruno quickly gained power and Itachi stayed in his house, waiting for Sasuke's return. The days passed into weeks which in turn passed into months, years, and so on. He doubted Sasuke would return, but out of respect for his father Itachi obeyed every request. Except the one to get married. Itachi planned on getting married, just not yet.

END OF FLASHBACK…

Silence. That was all that could be heard as Itachi finished his story.

"So you see Sasuke, I can't allow you to even talk with that girl." Itachi hoped Sasuke would understand.

'How can Sasuke not show any emotion at a time like this?' Naruto wondered as he watched Sasuke's expressionless face.

"Hn." Unfortunately the Uchiha's weren't the only ones who were having trouble that day. Across the village, where the Haruno's resided, Sakura was having a hard time paying attention. She was in the middle of her lessons, and her tutor was furious. Sakura had spent the whole class just daydreaming and doodling on her notes.

"Sakura! What is so interesting that you can't pay attention to algebra?" Her tutor was a woman with thick orange hair. It was pulled into a tight bun. Sakura jumped back into reality just in time to see Ms. Sheero picking up her notes. Sakura couldn't draw very well, but Ms. Sheero saw there was a stick figure with spiky hair on the paper. Little hearts surrounded the stick figure. Sakura's face was burning red at this point.

'I am so glad I didn't take art lessons, or else Ms. Sheero might tell dad that I like an Uchiha!' Ms. Sheero sighed and crumbled up the paper.

"Sakura, whoever this boy is he can wait until later. Now pay attention." Sakura made sure she copied down the notes and apologized.

'Now that my lessons are over, I can go outside!' Sakura's parents didn't like her wandering around outside a lot, but Sakura did it anyway. It was more fun then sitting around counting money. And now that Sasuke Uchiha was back in Konoha, wandering around the village was extra fun. Just as Sakura had started to walk she ran into one of her best friends, Hinata.

"H-Hello Sakura." Hinata greeted.

"Hey. You wanna come with me to the market?" Sakura asked. Hinata agreed.

Itachi didn't have enough food for the three of them, so he sent Sasuke and Naruto off to the street market. Sasuke picked up a bag of carrots, potatoes, apples, and other fruits and veggies. He paid for them, and handed them to Naruto.

"Why do I have to carry them?" Naruto asked, panting from the weight.

"Because last time I checked you were the servant." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and kept walking. Naruto knew he was only joking, but rolled his eyes anyway.

"Whatever." Naruto tried to follow Sasuke. The crowd wasn't parting very well and on more than one occasion Naruto had to run to keep up.

"Hey, Naruto watch out!" Sasuke said suddenly. Naruto walked right into a girl with dark hair. Sakura was walking with her, and shrieked "Hinata!"

"Sorry!" Naruto mumbled, helping Hinata up.

"T-That's ok." Hinata stuttered. Her face was bright red. Sakura looked down and saw Sasuke picking up the bags Naruto dropped.

"Here, I'll help." Sakura offered. Sasuke was going to protest but Sakura had already bent down and picked the bags up.

"Hey, are you feeling ok Hinata?" Naruto asked, eyeing Hinata's red cheeks. She nodded but Naruto said quickly

"Here, I'll help you home!" And so Naruto dragged Hinata down the street, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to stare after them.

"You ready to head home?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." Sasuke started walking. Sakura caught up with him and the two walked home in awkward silence. As they neared the Uchiha house Sasuke said

"Thanks." Sakura looked at him and hoped her blush wasn't noticeable.

"Don't mention it." Sakura replied. Itachi came out to greet them. His eyes narrowed when he saw Sakura.

"Why is she here?" Itachi's voice was cold.

"Naruto ran her friend over and Sakura wanted to help me carry the food…" Sasuke avoided Sakura's eyes.

"Uh, here." She handed the bags to Itachi and mumbled,

"I'll talk to you later Sasuke…" She walked off as fast as she could without running.

"Inside. Now." Itachi and Sasuke headed into the kitchen and sat the food down.

"Before you say anything, I just want to point out that she isn't my girlfriend, I don't like her, and you have nothing to worry about." Sasuke stared into his older brother's angry face. Then Itachi moved towards the living room. Sasuke heard him muttering

"That's my younger brother for you…" and almost smiled. A half an hour later Naruto came bursting into the kitchen.

"How was your date?" Sasuke took notice of Naruto's red face.

"It wasn't a date. Hinata and I are just friends." "Right." Sasuke smirked at his blonde friend. Now it was Naruto's turn to smirk.

"How was it walking with Sakura?" Sasuke's smirk faded and he said in a semi casual voice,

"Fine. We walked, I thanked her, and she left. End of story." Naruto continued to ask questions like

"Did you two hold hands?" and "Does she like you too?" Sasuke ignored him the entire time. Although, an odd feeling was arising within him. It only appeared when Naruto was asking questions about Sakura, and that made Sasuke wonder if he was going insane.

'I don't like her, so why do I feel this way?'

"What, are you daydreaming about her now?" Naruto asked, waving his hand in front of Sasuke's blank face.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered. He stood up and the two teens walked upstairs. They went to bed soon after, Naruto sleeping in Sasuke's parent's room.

A/N: Poor Sasuke, he has no idea… Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! Was I right, did this chapter make you cry?


	3. Believe It Or Not, Sasuke Can Blush

**A/N: Let's head on to chapter 3! This chapter might be kinda short, but I'm really really sorry!**

**Konoha's Love Story**

**Chapter 3**

Word of Sasuke's return reached just about everyone in Konoha by this point. Hakora Haruno was furious.

"I won't loose all of our power because some little idiot decided he was to weak to take on the outside world!" He stormed around the living room. Sakura was afraid so she went upstairs to her room and shut her door. It didn't work though. His shouts could still be heard up through the floorboards. But then Hakora's voice stopped.

'Mom must be talking to him…' Sakura thought. Her mother was the only one who could keep him under control. Minutes later Sakura heard a soft knock on her door.

"Come in." She answered. Her mother walked in and sat next to Sakura. Sakura thought Yuki Haruno was one of the prettiest girls in the world. She had shoulder length red hair that felt like silk when you brushed it. Her eyes were green, like Sakura's, only they seemed to shine as if they had just been polished.

"Sakura, your father and I have decided it's time for you to marry somebody." Yuki's voice was quiet and polite sounding.

"I know it's a bit earlier then we were planning, but I think you'll be happy to know we are letting you choose the husband. We are going to hold a ball, and everyone in Konoha plus several other important families will attend. How does that sound?" Yuki watched as her daughter nodded.

'Great, now I have to get married… and I'm only 15! But it's not like I can say no…' Sakura thought glumly. Yuki walked back out of the room, telling servants to prepare food, invitations, and so on. Sakura felt like going for a walk, and she followed her mother out the door.

Itachi had just received the mail, and on top of all the bills was some invitation for all three of them. Sasuke and Naruto watched as Itachi picked up the fancy looking invitation. The paper was a light blue and a bright green ribbon was tied to it. Itachi opened the letter and read out loud,

Dear Friends,

You are invited to join us at the Haruno residence this Friday in honor of Princess Sakura's marriage. Attendance is expected and food will be provided. The princess is choosing her own husband, so all single men ages 15 and up are especially invited! Bring a date and have fun! We hope to see all of you here to celebrate such an important occasion.

From, The Haruno Clan

Sasuke felt his heart stop.

'She's getting married this Friday? And she gets to choose her husband?' Naruto looked at Itachi.

"Well, tomorrow is Friday. We should go look at clothes to wear." Naruto smirked at Sasuke.

"We don't want the future husband going to that party looking like a monkey." Both Itachi and Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"I don't like her Naruto. You only want to go because her friend Hinata might be there." Naruto blushed and smiled.

"Shows what you know."

"Enough! Who said we were even going to this wedding party?" Itachi snapped.

"We did. Besides, other families will be there. This is your chance to get married like you promised." Sasuke knew that would grab Itachi's attention. Itachi was silent for a long time. When he finally did answer it was low and hard to hear.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Fine. We'll go. But don 't get your hopes up; she'll marry one of those rich families." He repeated, looking at Sasuke. Itachi knew Sasuke liked her, even if Sasuke didn't know himself. And he didn't want his younger brother to be disappointed when some fancy snot went and married Sakura. Sasuke stood up.

"I need some air." He said as he walked out the door. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and walked down the streets of Konoha. A few girls giggled and waved at him. Sasuke ignored them. Well, most of them. One of those girls waving at him had bright pink hair. Just the sight of it made his heart skip a beat. Sakura Haruno was running towards him.

"Hello Sasuke. Did you get my invitation?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. I convinced my brother to come." Sasuke kept his face emotionless but Sakura was smiling.

"He doesn't like me much, does he?"

"Hn." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad you're coming." Sakura blushed as she said it. Sasuke's face was surprised.

"Really? Even though I'm from the Uchiha?" Now it was Sakura's turn to be confused.

"Why would I hate you for being an Uchiha?"

"Our fathers hated each other." Sasuke said simply.

"Well I'm not my father. And I couldn't hate you if I tried." Sakura mentally slapped herself.

'He's going to think I'm such a dork!' Sakura thought. She was starting to feel nervous. Without thinking Sasuke asked

"Would you like to go to your ball with me?" Silence fell.

"W-What? I mean, yes! Yes I would!" Sakura couldn't believe her luck.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow!" Sasuke watched as Sakura ran off. It wasn't until then he let a faint blush creep up his face.

'Itachi is going to kill me…'

A/N: Sorry this chapter is really short guys! I have to baby-sit my brother… I'll update soon though, I promise!


	4. Sakura's New Husband

A/N: I have to wonder if this story is good, not many people have reviewed it…Please people, if you like it, tell me! That's the only way I know I can write good…

Konoha's Love Story

Chapter 4

"You did what?" Itachi screamed. Sasuke and Naruto flinched. Sasuke had just finished telling Naruto about asking Sakura to her ball, and unfortunately Itachi heard everything.

"Itachi, one date doesn't mean marriage." Naruto reminded him.

"Go away Naruto. I want a word with Sasuke." Itachi's voice was dangerously soft. Naruto, scared, backed out of the room.

"If you so much as touch her, I will drag you out of that party and embarrass you in front of everyone! Got that?" Itachi pointed a finger at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and nodded.

'We'll see about that brother…' Sasuke thought as he walked after Naruto.

FRIDAY…

"Hurry up Sasuke, I need in there and it's already after 5:00!" Naruto pounded on the bathroom door. The party was going to start in an hour and Sasuke was still in there. Though he wouldn't admit it, Sasuke was nervous about his date with Sakura. And he wanted to make sure he looked perfect.

"Idiot…" Sasuke mumbled. He looked in the mirror and eyed his spiky hair.

'Girls like spiky hair right? Or should I change it…' Sasuke didn't see the point in changing it so he opened the door. Naruto was leaning on the door and fell down when Sasuke opened it.

"Hey." Sasuke said as he stepped over Naruto.

"Finally…" Naruto muttered. The guys were supposed to wear tuxedos. Naruto's was brown, Itachi's was gray, and Sasuke's was black. He wandered into the living room where Itachi was sitting.

"Nervous?" Itachi asked. He reached over and fixed Sasuke's tie, witch was crooked.

"No." Sasuke lied. When Naruto was ready they stood up and walked to the Haruno residence.

"I wish your first date could be under happier circumstances. Mom would be so proud right now." Itachi sighed. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke said anything. The Haruno's house was decorated beautifully. The lawn had several different kinds of flowers blooming on it. The lights coming from inside had a silver glow to them. A large crowd of people was waiting to get inside. You had to present your invitation to get in. So after that was done and over with, Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto wandered around the large and wonderful ballroom. As soon as Naruto saw Hinata he rushed to greet her. That was when Sasuke noticed her. Sakura, that is. Her hair was pulled up in a bun. She wore a beautiful red dress with sparkles scattered across the silky surface. And she was walking towards him. Itachi was going to protest, but a crowd of older girls all giggled and started crowding around him.

"Hey there. I don't think we've met." The girls giggled. Sasuke smirked and he held out his hand.

"Ms. Haruno." He said with a bow. Sakura did a curtsy and took his hand.

"Mr. Uchiha."

The two walked onto the dance floor and started dancing. The music was nice, but so far no slow songs. Just as a slow song was getting ready to play, a couple of guys walked over. They wore expensive looking clothes and had spoiled smirks on their faces.

"Sakura, we've been looking for you. Come with us, you don't have to pity the street rats." One of the guys said. They all had either brown or black hair and Sasuke was sure these were the princes Sakura was suppose to marry.

"No thank you, I'm fine dancing with Sasuke." Sakura turned back to Sasuke and smiled.

"No, you're going to dance with us!" Another one of the guys reached forward and tried to grab Sakura's arm.

"Big mistake." Sasuke growled. He reached out and slapped the hand away.

"Do that again and I'll brake it." With that said Sasuke put his arm around Sakura's shoulders and led her outside. If the front lawn looked nice, it was nothing compared to the backyard. Somebody had turned it into a maze. The many paths were decorated with lights, benches and flowers. So the two teens started walking through the maze. When they sat down 20 minutes later, Sakura burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you did that!" She gasped for breath.

"Hn. I'm an Uchiha, not a street rat." And Sasuke smiled. Yes, not a smirk, but a true smile. Sakura giggled and inched closer to him.

"I like your smile."

"It's better then those snotty smirks all the princes had." Sasuke watched Sakura frown.

"Well, you smirk all the time." She pointed out, her voice slightly snappish.

"Yeah, but not like that. I'm no snob." Sasuke knew he shouldn't have said that.

"Just because you don't like them doesn't mean you have to call them a snob." Now it was Sasuke's turn to get angry.

"If you feel that way then why don't you go hang out with them? Your daddy wants you to marry them anyway." Sasuke didn't mean to sound bitter.

"Fine. Maybe I will. At least your brother and my father will be happy." Sakura was about to stand up when Sasuke crashed his lips onto hers. She was surprised but wrapped her arms around his neck anyway. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes. Unfortunately they had to brake apart for air. Sasuke looked pleased with himself.

"So, do you still want to go and marry one of those snotty princes?" Sasuke asked.

"Hn." Sakura muttered, attempting to copy Sasuke. She giggled and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. Sakura just shook her head and grabbed Sasuke's hand. She dragged him back towards the ballroom. Everyone was staring and Itachi had an even bigger crowd of girls around him. Sakura stood, hand in hand with Sasuke, in the front of the room.

"Everyone, I'd like to have your attention." She said loudly. Hakora looked up and glared at his daughter. 'What does she think she is doing?' He thought, eyeing Sasuke with disgust. Itachi managed to break away from his fangirls and moaned under his breath. Sakura's grin widened when she saw her father's face.

"I, Sakura Haruno, have chosen a husband. He is sweet, funny, loving, and best of all, he's from a noble family! Yes, I want to marry Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura turned to Sasuke. Both their faces were burning and Sasuke couldn't speak. The crowd was gasping and at the same time, Itachi and Hakora yelled,

"NO!" Everyone stared as the two men ran forwards. Naruto held onto Hinata tightly and watched the scene.

"Sasuke, I forbid it!" Itachi glared at Hakora.

"Father said not to marry arrogant fools, remember?" Hakora hissed back,

"Sakura you know it is against are laws for you to marry street trash!" Sakura looked down at the ground. Hakora clapped his hands and a dozen guards came running forward.

"Take this boy to the dungeons! He can rot there for all I care." Hakora's face showed no mercy.

"Father, no!" Sakura stood in front of Sasuke, her arms stretched out.

"I won't let you do it, if you do then I'm going as well!" Sakura refused to back down. Hakora gave his daughter a look of pure disgust and hatred. If looks could kill, then Sakura would be burnt to a crisp by now. Naruto and Hinata nodded at each other and ran forward. They stood on either side of Sakura and held out their arms as well.

"Hinata, not you too!" Hakora moaned. Itachi was just watching them; he seemed to be in deep thought.

Finally he mumbled,

"Alright." Everyone stared at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"I see now that this girl truly does care for you. For that I will allow the two of you to be together. Father might not like it but…" Itachi repeated. Sasuke broke out into his second smile that evening. Hakora's body was shaking with anger.

"Fine. But don't count on my blessing." And with that said Hakora stormed out of his own house, cursing loudly the entire time. The crowd burst into cheers.

"Congratulations!" could be heard from every corner of the room. The rejected princes sighed.

"Whatever." They then strutted back to their limos and headed home.

"W-Wait Sakura. S-Sasuke never agreed to marry you." Hinata stuttered shyly. The noise level dropped immediately. All eyes were on Sasuke.

"How's this for an answer?" He uttered, leaning over and kissing her again. The crowd cheered again and the party continued.

"Hey Itachi, your girlfriends are looking for you." Naruto laughed as he pointed at a group of girls. They were all waving at Itachi.

"Meet my aunts and older sisters." Sakura said. Itachi shrugged.

"If Sasuke gets to marry a Haruno I don't see why I can't." And he walked over to them.

"Hinata, I really like you…and I was wondering if…y-you…wanted to…g-go out with…me?" The usually loud and annoying Naruto asked shyly. Hinata's face lit up like a bonfire and she squealed,

"Yes Naruto!" And Naruto leaned in and kissed her.

"Sakura Uchiha, that has a nice ring to it. Wouldn't you agree?" Sakura whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"Hn." He replied. The two laughed and joined the rest of the couples who were on the dance floor.

A/N: I know there was some NarutoxHinata, but I'm sure you all don't mind. Seeing as it was mostly SasuSaku. I want to thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story. I'm out of story ideas right now, so I guess I'll see ya when I see ya.


End file.
